Rojo y Azul
by Lissy Aquarius
Summary: Aunque por sus venas fluyera la sangre Montesco, él renegaba de ella. Juraba, ante su madre y por él mismo, que el Azul se teñiría de rojo. Un rojo sangre.
1. Rojo y Azul

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Romeo x Juliet no me pertenecen. Esto es simple y llano ocio.

**Advertencia: **Basado en el capítulo 17.

**----**

**Rojo & Azul**

Hasta donde él sabía, en su sangre se mezclaba aquellos dos linajes que por generaciones se habían odiado: sangre Montesco y Capuleto. Azul y rojo. Hasta donde comprendía, su padre era aquel Duque que gobernaba con fiereza Neo Verona y era el idiota que había abandonado a su madre, convirtiéndolo a él en un bastardo.

Tybalt trataba de comprender porqué siempre sentía el desprecio de Camillo y aunque trataba de evitarlo en lo posible, sabía que éste no dudaría algún día en utilizarlo. ¿Para qué? Tybalt no estaba muy seguro de querer saberlo Lo que si sabía era que algún día huiría de la vida de ese hombre y quizá lo asesinaría. Sí, después de acabar con Laertes, su padre, que lo había condenado a esa vida.

¿Qué soy?, se preguntaba constantemente Tybalt mientras con amargura blandía la espada en el viento. Su vida misma era una encrucijada, una burla a la historia, un error quizá. Era un Capuleto, pero también un Montesco. Y en ningún lado era acogido como ninguno de ellos.

"_Aunque si pudiera elegir…" _

Sería un Capuleto.

Y acabaría con Montesco.


	2. Rojo

**Rojo.**

Nunca la conoció, pero Camillo llegó un buen día y le dijo: "_ella es tu madre"_ señalando a una mujer que estaba a la derecha en el cuadro de la familia Capuleto. _"Murió cuando naciste",_ dijo con saña, como queriendo hacerlo sentir culpable. _"Y desde entonces, yo me ocupé de ti". _

Pero Tybalt no lo escuchaba. Contemplaba embelesado a la mujer del cuadro. Su belleza, su ingenuidad. Sobretodo ésta última, de la que Montesco se había aprovechado para estar con ella y engatusarla. Ese hombre que se jactaba de haber acabado con toda la familia que reinaba en Neo Verona cuando la justicia no era utopía y cuando había paz y prosperidad, quien se había atrevido a aplastar con sus crueles puños la flor del iris. En cierta forma, detestaba que su madre hubiera sido tan débil. Y que además, lo hubiera dejado solo.

Solo. Porque siempre hablaban de la heredera de los Capuleto, la única superviviente, y se sabía bien su nombre: Julieta Fiamatta Asto Capuleto. Incluso, Tybalt estaba seguro, la había visto en alguna ocasión. Lo que no podía asegurar, era si había sido un sueño. Pero quedaba él. También había sobrevivido y nadie lo sabía. No, porque él en cierta forma había deshonrado a los Capuleto, porque por su sangre corría sangre Montesco, sangre azul.

"_Si pudiera…"_

Tybalt contemplaba el cuadro todas las noches, antes de ir a dormir. Veía a su madre con aquel semblante pacífico y su ira se acrecentaba a niveles desconocidos para él. Le juraba a su madre que se vengaría de aquel hombre que la abandonó y la hizo sufrir. Del hombre que ella había amado y que él sólo había utilizado. De ese sujeto que ni siquiera era un noble de verdad. El odio corría por sus venas y la espada se incrustaba en el escudo de la casa Montesco. Veía las rosas y no podía evitar estrujarlas, aunque estuvieran rodeadas de espinas. No importa. Que corriera la sangre, la sangre Montesco.

"_Lo asesinaré, madre, te lo prometo"._

Juró por enésima vez mientras observaba el retrato. No por ella, no por Neo Verona. Por él. Porque ese era el sentido de su existencia.


	3. Azul

**Azul.**

El vecindario de los nobles era un lugar al que no cualquiera tenía acceso. Estaba eternamente custodiado, sobretodo porque el Palacio del Duque se encontraba ahí. Además, todos los grandes nobles de apellidos rimbombantes descansaban tranquilamente en ese lugar, que parecía completamente ajeno a la población de Neo Verona. Al pueblo.

Ahí, la comida abundaba y las fuentes esparcían agua cristalina y pura. Era un lugar idílico, habitado por personas que creían que _se lo merecían_. Un lugar al que Tybalt jamás tendría acceso porque era un Capuleto. Aunque también fuera un Montesco.

Camillo le había dicho que el Duque no conocía de su existencia. El heredero de Neo Verona sería Romeo, el único hijo legítimo de Montesco que vivía con él en el Palacio. Tybalt lo había visto en un par de ocasiones paseándose en Neo Verona, y aunque no lo conocía, Camillo había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para darle un codazo y decirle "él es tu hermano menor" y murmuraba una sarta de idioteces sobre su vida afortunada y su posición envidiable como hijo del Duque, un "hijo legítimo que seguramente es el orgullo del Duque, no como tú que seguramente te mandaría aniquilar si supiera de tu existencia" repetía con insistencia.

A Tybalt sólo le bastó mirarlo una vez para darse cuenta de que en realidad, se parecían en cierta forma. El cabello ciertamente no era el mismo, pero el color azul de los ojos que distinguía a los Montesco estaba en ambos, aunque trataran de ocultar su procedencia. Romeo parecía, además, una buena persona y Tybalt no supo decir porqué. No, definitivamente no tenía ningún problema con él, pero si se interponía en su camino para asesinar al Duque, no se tentaría el corazón para acabar con él. No importaba que fuera su hermano. No importaba que fuera Montesco. Nadie le impediría completar su misión de odio a la que estaba predestinado desde que nació… no, desde que su madre conoció a aquel hombre.

El Duque de Neo Verona se arrepentiría de sus pecados. Las rosas se marchitarían. El azul se teñiría de rojo, un rojo carmesí, un rojo sanguinolento. Un rojo de venganza que clamaba desde la cuna. Y él lo contemplaría en su lecho de muerte, con su brillante traje azul cubierto de rojo, con su espada bañada en su sangre. Y sabría que estaba bien, que había cumplido su promesa.

Y que el viento de esperanza soplaría en Neo Verona.

-----

**N/A:** Aquí concluye esta pequeña historia dedicada a uno de mis personajes favoritos de este anime. Dudé un poco si dejarle el nombre de Tybalt o Teobaldo, como es el original, pero encontré en varias páginas por internet y decidí finalmente dejarlo con Tybalt. Espero que les haya agradado. Evidentemente los colores hacen referencia a los escudos de las casas.

Sus chocolates son bien recibidos.


End file.
